good luck charlie
by ellaboo
Summary: my twist on pj and skyler...


Story ( GLC )

Amy- kids hurry up your eggs are getting cold

Gabe- coming

(Gabe comes down the stairs and opens the door to the kitchen)

Gabe - pj will be down in a minute

Amy- what does that boy do that takes so long

Gabe- his hair

Amy- oh I thought you boys wouldn't be bothered about that kind of thing you are teenagers it's a miricle if I get you to take a bath

Gabe- oh we weren't but lately pj has really paid attention to his looks it scares me

Amy- Its a girl ! Aaawwwww pj has a crush

Gabe- yes! months of teasing is in this

Amy- don't tease him gabe he hasn't had a crush since he went through that Selena gomez phase

Gabe - that was funny, but mom I'm his younger brother I'm surely aloud to tease him

Amy - alright but only since I will be too!

Teddy- hey what's up, eggs yum!

Gabe- pj has a crush on a girl

Amy - gabe! I was going to say that

Teddy- yeah I know

Amy an gabe- what?

Teddy- every time I talk to him and Skyler walks by he stops talking and just stares it's very annoying

( gabe starts to laugh as does Teddy and Amy )

Bob - hey what's so funny

Amy- oh just that you haven't worked out in a month

Bob- hey!

( Bob walks into the garage muttering I'll show them laughing at me gggrrrr )

Teddy - mom why didn't you tell him about pj's crush

Amy- any oppotunity I get to make your father work out I will take it pj's crush or not

( pj walks in )

Pj - hey yum eggs! ( starts eating )

Gabe- so pj why all the effort with the hair

Pj - huh? oh just... Oh look at the time I've got to get to school

Amy- pj spill now!

Pj- but mom I've really got to go

( he starts to leave but Teddy stands up and ruffles up his hair )

Pj- hey ! Now I've got to do it again

Teddy - since when do you care about your hair or any matter of your appearance

Gabe- yeah pj

Pj- um you know what my hair doesn't matter I'll see you later

Amy- paul James duncan get back here right now young man

Pj- bye ( he waves an closes the door )

Gabe- well that went well

Amy- we'll get him tonight Teddy you know where the keys for the windows are right and gabe you can keep a close eye of pj after school

Teddy and gabe- yeah

Amy - good , we may also need your father

Gabe- why?

Amy- we need a strong pair of hands

( Teddy and gabe start lauging )

Amy- look I know but he's the best we've got

Teddy and gabe- ok

Amy- sounds like you know what to do I will you see you kids later bye

Teddy and gabe- bye!

Later...

( pj comes up to the porch, puts his key in the lock and opens the door. Everything is dark he switches on the light and feels a pair of hands grab his wrists. He stuggles but the hands hold him tighter. Pj kicks his leggs and screams but stops when he sees his mom sister and brother come out from the kitchen he then realizes his dad is holding his wrists )

Pj- dad let go your hurting me

Bob- one second

( Teddy walks over to the door and locks it )

Pj- what's going on

Gabe- we want to know who you are crushing on mister

( pj gives gabe a wired look )

Pj - mister?

Amy - yeah spill mister

Pj - I don't know what your talking about!

( Teddy shines a light in pj's eyes )

Teddy- we know you like Skyler we just need a confession

Pj- I'm not admiting to anything

Amy- fine if you want to do this the hard way we will, gabe get the guitar

Pj - what no !

( pj starts to struggle but soon stops when gabe brings out the guitar and a pair of sissors )

Pj- you wouldn't!

Gabe- I've done some pretty horrible things we both know I would

( pj starts to struggle again and manages to relieve one hand and starts to tug on the other one )

Bob- pj stop it your trapped here until you confess you have a crush on Skyler

Pj- never let me go!

Bob - fine

( Bob let's pj go. He runs to the door and tries to open it but it's locked he then runs up the stairs and slams his bedroom door )

Amy- well that went well

Bob- well get him later sweatie

Gabe- you kidding he is never gunna come out of that room

Later

( amy knocks on pjs bedroom door, when there was no reply she went in anyway only to find it empty )

Amy- pj come out now I know your in here PJ !

Pj- fine

Amy- honey it wasn't the best way to get the confession out of you, but I did find it fun

Pj - I didn't know dad was that strong!

Amy- yeah niether did I

Pj- so why do you so desperaty want me to say I have a crush on Skyler

Amy- honey we wanted to know because we are going to be there for you , and gabe wanted to make fun of you

( pj laughs )

Pj- I knew that

( silence for a while )

Pj - Mom what you happen if I said I had a crush on Skyler

Amy- the whole family would be there for you and Charlie would be our little mascot Teddy made her an outfit and everything

Pj- fine, I have a crush on Skyler

Amy- there now was that so hard

Pj- yeah! So as I told you, can I go to a party Skyler invited me to

Amy- I don't know pj,...

Pj- oh come on mom you said you would be supportive!

Amy- fine want time does it start

Pj- 10 o'clock

Amy- what! No way what party starts at ten

Pj- mom please i really like this girl

Amy- no's a no pj it's way too late a party like that will probably have acahol and drugs I'm only protecting you

Pj- mum I will be responsible i won't even touch that kind of stuff

Amy- I said no pj end of convosation

Pj- fine just get out of my room then

Amy - ok pj good to know you told me instead of sneaking out

( amy leaves the bedroom, gabe enters)

Gabe - what was all that about

Pj- mom won't let me go to a party

Gabe- so

Pj- so I will have to blow off Skyler and she will probably never talk to me again

Gabe- look if you want to go to the party just go what time does it start?

Pj- ten

Gabe- perfect mom and dad will be fast asleep

Pj- but what of they find out, I have no idea how long it will go on for and what if they hear the car

Gabe- you worry too much look go have a good time with Skyler and worst comes to worst you will be grounded for a week

Pj- fine I'll go wait what to wear should I call to see if there's a theme or is it too soon?

Gabe- I swear you and teddy are twins

Pj- why

Gabe- because your such a girl

Pj - just get out of my room

( gabe leaves but has an evil grin on his face )

Teddy- I know that grin ( in a paniced voice ) where did you put the stink bomb, what did you do to my clothes, where in the tree is Charlie hanging this time

Gabe - teddy don't worry I haven't done anything

Teddy- you sure?

Gabe- yes

Teddy- ok...

( Teddy leaves with a suspicious look on her face )

Gabe- yet

Later...

Amy- sweatie shouldn't you be coming to bed it's 11 o'clock

Bob- honey it's the last Hannah montana episode I recorded I need to watch it Miley just found out about a movie deal and she may have to lie to lily

Amy- ok sweatie whatever keeps you from watching ... Other stuff

( gabe comes down the stairs in a blind panic and out of breath )

Amy - honey what wrong did you dream about the man eating water melon again I'll get the warm milk

Gabe- no mom pj is gone

Amy- what?

Gabe- he's not in his bed or anywhere else upstairs

Bob - would you two keep it down trying to watch here

Amy- Bob your son is missing

Bob- what?

Amy- gabe can't find pj

Bob- oh gabe you can't ask us where pj is that's cheating

Gabe - I'm no playing hide and seek with pj he is really gone

Bob- ok think where could he of gone

Amy- the party!

Bob- huh?

Amy- pj wanted to go to a party but I said no as it started at ten...

Bob- what party starts at ten?

Amy - I dont know! Well pj must of gone anyway I can not beleive he disobeyed me!

Gabe- ok I'll go back to bed I'm tired

Amy- ok night sweatie sorry you got scared.

Gabe- it's ok

( gabe walks up the stairs and allows the smile to spread on his face. Teddy was there )

Teddy- you disgust me

Gabe- hey pj decided to go to the party I never forced him

Teddy - still your evil

Gabe- why thank you

( gabe walks into his room )

Bob- so wait where is this party

Amy- I don't know I never thought this would happen so I didn't feel the need to ask him

Bob- so what should we do

Amy- well ivy taught me how to text so I will have to text him and tell him to get home right now

Bob- honey let him have a little fun before it's ruined

Amy- what! Why?

Bob- didn't we always do this kind of thing when we were younger give him another hour of fun then we will call him!

Amy- fine I suppose we could could watch that new movie 'ps I love you' to pass the time it's meant yo be very romantic

Bob- well that sounds great honey but let's watch hannah Montana it's getting to the climax!

( Amy grabs a blanket and sits on the sofa )

Amy- fine

Bob- yay love you sweatie

Amy- whatever

( at the party with pj )

Skyler- hey pj glad you could come

Pj- glad I came you look beautiful

( Skyler giggles )

Skyler- thanks you look great too did you have trouble getting here

Pj- a little

Skyler- well just to warn you there is alcohol but I won't be drinking it so pleasr don't be one of those guys that drinks just to seem like a bad ass

Pj- don't worry i won't be going anywhere near that stuff

Skyler- good cause I kinda like the sober you

Pj- then sober I shall stay

( skyler giggles )

Skyler- well this is a party right! ( she shouts to the different groups of people talking ) somebody put on some black eyed peas and bring down the lights

Pj- whoa your a little bit o a party freak

( the music comes on )

Skyler - little bit but come let's dance

( she drags pj to the dance floor, he smiles and follows they start to dance. The music suddenly stops )

Skyler- hey what happened

Guy- sorry power down don't worry I have candles and emily happens to be a great singer

Skyler- power cut? Romantic

Pj- yeah...

Skyler- gggrrrr you emily start singing you Mitchell guitar and you pj just grab my waist

Pj- what

Skyler- please just it's taking all my confidence to do this

Pj- you did this ( in wispers now )

Skyler- no I just thought I may aswell there's just something about power cuts

Pj- well good cause I like you in candle light

Skyler- well you know it's probably just the dark light and the guitar and..,

( pj kisses her )

Skyler- I should ramble on more often

( pj smiles and kisses her again )

Guy- yo love birds powers back and shouldn't every else have fun

Pj- party time

Skyler- aaaahhh I have taught you well young one

( pj goes to kiss her again but then his phone rings )

Pj- damn it's my parents!

( back with amy an bob )

Bob- it's ringing ... Hello pj ... Look you get home right now young man you are in serious trouble ... Yes strait away ... And I hope you haven't touched any alchacol others why's no driving ... Good to know you didn't ... K see you soon ...

Amy- so he's coming home?

Bob- on his way

( pj opens the door quietly silently praying that his parents fell asleep waiting for him , fat chance! )

( amy and Bob were standing in the middle of the lounge. Bob pionted to the stairs )

Bob- bed now mister we will talk more in the morning

( pj starts to walk upstairs )

Amy- and pj don't even try to go back to that party

Pj - you know I was perfectly responsible at that party I didn't even touch the achahol there were no drugs I didn't get into any fights

Bob- or kiss any girls

Pj- I didn't get into any fights

Bob- paul James !

Pj- I may of kissed a girl one or two times

Amy- pj just go up to bed like you father said we will talk more in the morning

Pj -fine

Amy- honey at what age were you kissing girls

Bob- I don't know 15 mabye

Amy- so can't pj now he is seventeen like you said he will be going to parties an meeting girls but at least he didn't touch the drugs or alcahol

Bob- fine...

Amy- ok well let's just go to bed I'm exausted

Bob- me too

( they go up to bed but not before they check on the kids. Amy walked into pjs room he was lying on his bed feet by the bed post with his headphones in his ears. Amy taps on his shoulder he sits up startled he then pull the headphones out of his ears )

Amy- bed now!

( pj sighs and gets under the covers, amy sighs )

Amy- iPod hand it over

( pj gives her the iPod and smiles as what happened at the party finally sunk in )

( the next morning gabe woke up and looked over at pj ' he had a smile on his face weird he should be sad he's in trouble?' gabe thought. )

Gabe- pj wake up

Pj- yeah what is it gabe. Gabe! You said I woulnt get caught how did mom and dad find out

Gabe- they saw the car was gone and you weren't in your room

Pj- you didn't tell them

Gabe- what! No!

Pj- ok good and you what it was worth it even though I will probably be grounded for the rest of my life I had a really great time! So thanks gabe

( pj gets up out of bed and goes downstairs. Gabe's mouth hangs out in disbalief )

( downstairs pj gets a text from skyler. ' hey wud u lk 2 go 2 da cinema 2moz' pj was about to text back when he relialized his parents were standing about 3 meters in front of him. Amy reach out her hand )

Amy - phone now

Pj- can't I just reply to this text...

Amy- no!

Pj- but it's skyler I can't ignore her

Amy- now!

Pj- uuuggggg fine I hope you know you are breaking a promise

Amy- what?

Pj - you said you would be there 


End file.
